F1nal 8 Destinati0n : Dead Ball
by A Mosaic Masterpiece
Summary: In this story, death is as brutal as ever. In his eyes, age does not matter. Now he will play a big part on every survivor's birthdays. Yet, even though he changed some rules, he still does not want you to defy the design.
1. Meet the Characters

Gervais sat down on the bed. He had been waiting for Nicolette to finish changing for the past ten minutes. Why do girls take a lot of time to change? He thought. He stood up and looked around the room. Nicolette has a pretty big room, not to mention, a pretty huge mansion. He had been always jealous of Nicolette's life. She has a complete and perfect family, while Gervais's family is all broken apart. His parents filed a divorce five years ago and his only little sister went with his mom. Now, his little sister lives in New York in a big mansion, just like Nicolette, and he is stuck with his dad, without a permanent job, and barely eating twice a day. He opened one drawer. Nothing interesting. He opened another drawer. There's nothing there but her I.D. _Who keeps her I.D. in a drawer?_ Gervais thought. He took a look at it. Nicolette Selene. Born : June 19, 1988. "Heh. Year of the earth dragon, just like me," he whispered. He returned the I.D. and closed the drawer. He turned around, thinking on sitting on the bed again, he spotted something lying on a desk - a yearbook! Gervais approached towards it and started flipping the page. "This is THIS year's yearbook," he muttered to himself. Page-by-page, Gervais kept flipping through the page and finally stopped on the field trips section. He felt something weird, something unusual. A weird feeling that he has a company. He turned around and no one was there. He looked at the page of the yearbook. 180. _Something's wrong __here_, he thought. He looked at the pictures. "Oh, this is the day when we rode on the carousel." he said, flashing the day, full of laughs and excitement. He saw his friends riding the carousel. There were all kinds of animals. Dragon, goat, horse, tiger, rooster, snake, rat, and hare. Then, he spotted it again. The carousel has an etched number on the top : 180. Everytime Gervais sees this number, this tingly feeling conquers his body. He has been hearing this number almost his whole college life. Gervais and Nicolette are attending the Intermediate Bells OffSpring College, or better known as the IBO College, but sometimes, Gervais doesn't see IBO, he sees 180.

The bathroom door opened, and Nicolette stepped out fully dressed and dry. "Who change in the bathroom?" Gervais asked, returning the yearbook on the desk.

"Uhh.. me?" Nicolette replied as she take her purse out of her bag. Nicollete and Gervais had been bestfriends since forever, but everytime they have a conversation, it is always short and fast. "Come on Nicolette. We are missing the whole championship game." Nicolette finally got her purse out and greeted Gervais a little smile.

"Hello, Gervais."

"I have been here for the past twenty minutes, and you barely greet me." Gervais laughed a little.

"Geez. Just being polite."

"So, are we going or not?" Gervais and Nicolette rushed downstairs, and Nicolette kissed her parents goodbye. "Be safe, hon!" Nicolette's father said waving to her only daughter as she hop in the car. Gervais always wanted a car of his own. Maybe a lamburgini? That's the only type of car he knows, beside a limousine. Nicolette's car is a shiny bright red, that can sit two people, that is polished everyday. Gervais sat down and held on tight to the side and closed both of his eyes shut. Nicolette laughed. "Why are you holding on? Gervais opened one eye and said, "I have never been in a car for more than three years." Nicolette flashed him a "Don't worry," look, yet Gervais still didn't let go of his grip. The car started and began moving and Gervais released a small squeek. Nicolette kept looking at Gervais and smiled a little. Gervais's heart continued pounding fast, and his hand locked to the side of the car. "Are you gonna do that the whole ride?" Nicolette asked. Without opening one eye, Gervais nodded.

"Finally, we have reached our destination." Nicolette parked the car, and patted Gervais's head, his spikey hair didn't move. "We're here now, buddy." Gervais opened his eyes and jumped off the car. "That was quite a ride." he said. "C'mon, we are missing the whole game."

Gervais and Nicolette walked towards the football field. This is the first time in IBO College history that they have entered the championship against The Angels, that some students call, The Hard Butt-Kickers. Walking, Gervais saw Simon and Fiona harassing another student. Simon's bestfriend, Dylan, was trying to make them stop. Gervais heard that the student accidentally made Fiona drop her icecream, so they started hurting him. What a stupid reason, Gervais thought. Then, as they continue walking, Gervais spotted Diana and her little sister. Diana was giving her sister her icecream, as Princess was finishing munching hers. "Are you sure you rather go here than going to 'Build-A-Bear'"? Princess nodded, wiping her face full of icecream. Then, Gervais saw Elliot dragging his little brother to the game, while his little brother cries non-stop. "You are going to the game and support my friend wheter you like it or not!" Elliot said angrily. Gervais rolled his eyes. Then, they finally reached the field. Gervais have never been to this field and seeing this many people watching a whole game of football. Nicolette waved towards Scarlet and hurried down towards her. Gervais followed her. "Finally! Your hotdogs are not getting warmer." Scarlet said as she handed each Nicolette and Gervais a hotdog, her english accent lingered on Gervais's ears. "Oh, and Kimona and I were baking this cookies the whole day. Right Kimona?" The girl next to Scarlet nodded. Scarlet handed Nicolette a whole tray of warm cookies. Gervais can smell the sweet aroma of it. "This is so sweet Scarlet. I feel bad, I can pay for this." Nicolette reached for her purse in her pocket. Scarlet stopped her hand for taking the purse out, "You don't have to. I just didn't take time to do all this to strangers. I took time to do all this for my friends." Nicolette hugged Scarlet. "Thanks, Scarlet." It had been halfway through the game, and The Reapers are winning. The score was ten to seventeen. Gervais can hear the cheerleaders cheer. "Go Reapers. Go! Go! We're winners. Go! Go! Not losers!" That cheer is so stupid, Gervais thought. Then, he felt something on his head, then another. He looked around and found Simon and Fiona throwing popcorns at Nicolette, but since Fiona has a bad eyesight, he aims at the wrong person. "Hey! Knock it off!" Scarlet yelled. Then, Elliot, who is sitting next to Gervais yelled with all his might, "GO THADE! C'mon man! I've come here to see you win!" Gervais can still here Elliot's brother, Antonello, cry. Elliot slapped the back of his head and told him to be quiet. Gervais took a bite of his hotdog. The Reapers are winning, he thought happily. Scarlet and Kimona started cheering for their friend, Brandon, in harmony. Gervais smiled and screamed with all his might, "GO BRANDON!" Then, Brandon scored a touchdown. The crowd went wild. "Ten to eighteen." the announcer said. Then, the ground began to shake violently.


	2. The Premonition

The ground continued shaking. Gervais held on towards Nicolette. Scarlet and Kimona froze in place. People started panicking and running around like crazy monkeys. The bleachers rumbled non-stop with the viloent shaking of the ground. Then, the bleachers began to break. The top bleachers fell down hard, together with a lot of screaming people, crushing their heads and bodies. Fiona was holding on to the highest bleachers, which was more than 50 feet of height. Simon reached out to help her. Fiona got a grip on his arm with full force and pulled Simon down the bleachers together with a line of bleachers following them and impaling them together. Diana was carrying Princess. The poor 8-year-old was crying really hard when the ground stopped shaking and Diana outbalanced and accidentally let go of Princess fell down the bleachers. Diana tried all her best to catch Princess but was out of luck, Princess hit her head on a sharp edge of a broken bleacher. Then, the ground started shaking again. Stronger. Brandon and Lance Thade sprinted toward the exit, when one of the tallest field lights dug a way out of the ground, and fell, directly towards Brandon and Lance, crushing them into bits and pieces. Scarlet, Kimona and Nicolette tried to grap Gervais off of his seat, when their bleachers snapped, making four of them tumble down the ground. Scarlet landed first, when Kimona, Nicolette, and Gervais fell down on her head, crushing it. Blood splattered on the ground. Kimona and Nicolette was traumatize and Gervais was still in state-of-shock. Kimona hurried past the people when one of the electrical wires was caught on her neck and electrified her to death. Elliot was holding on a bleacher while ignoring Antonello being stepped by the running students. One of the field lights ignited and set the bulb holder on fire. Antonello managed to get up and one of the students pushed him out of his way, and Antonello hit his head on the burning field light pole. Then, the light holder partly melted and fell down to the fainted Antonello and set him on fire. Elliot was still holding for his dear life, not wondering about what happened to Antonello. Then, the bleacher he was holding snapped and he fell down to the ground and landed on his back. Then, the sharp-edged bleacher he was holding on suddenly caught up and impaled his head to the ground. Nicolette grabbed Gervais and slapped him with all her mind waking him up. A ground stopped shaking, but the people kept panicking and screaming. Nicolette apologized for slapping Gervais. "I am so sorry for doing it." she said. Then, one screaming student shoved Nicolette out of her way, making them fall down. Then, Gervais helped Nicolette up, and another field light and fell towards Nicolette, crushing her body in half. Gervais was too shocked to cry, and was frozen in place. The ground shook again, and a set of bleachers was falling towards Gervais. Dylan spotted Gervais and tackled him out of the way, and the bleachers fell down towards them.

"Hey! Knock it off!" Scarlet yelled. Then, Elliot yelled with all his might, "GO THADE! C'mon man! I've come here to see you win!" Gervais froze and his heart thumped rapidly. Gervais looked at Nicolette, "Elliot is going to slap his brother on the back of his head." he said in a nervous whisper. Then, not in a while, Elliot slapped the back of Antonello's head and told him to be quiet. "What's going on Gerve?" Nicolette asked nervously. "There is going to be a very destructive earthquake that will kill most of the people at this game." Nicolette looked at Gervais with a confused look. "No one can predict earthquake, bestie." she said. Gervais became silent for a moment. "Kimona and Scarlet will begin cheering in two seconds." Not in a while, Scarlet and Kimona cheered in harmony. "What is going on? You're scaring me." Nicolette asked. _After Brandon scores a touch down, our end is here_, Gervais thought. "We gotta get out of here before Brandon scores a touch down."

"What are you talking about?" Kimona asked.

"We're all gonna die! It's here. We're all gonna die!"

From the back, Elliot yelled, "That's not cool, idiot!"

"I'm not kidding! Let's get out of here, NOW!" Gervais dragged Nicolette and Scarlet out. He accidentally knocked Simon's popcorn towards Elliot and Antonello. Simon angrily chased Gervais. Dylan and Fiona followed. Elliot followed Simon with his brother. "What's going on?" Princess asked. "Let's find out." Diana replied. Everyone started leaving. Before Brandon scored a touch down, the game was put on hold after a stampede was made on the other side of the bleachers. Brandon left the game and checked if Scarlet is okay. He went outside and checked on Scarlet. Kimona is still up-front looking for Brandon. Then, the ground started to shake. Gervais can hear the people screaming and running out of the field. Simon, Fiona, and Dylan just got out of the field, and held on the poles next to Nicolette. The ground stopped shaking for a moment. Everyone looked at Gervais with a scared confused look. "What is going on?" Brandon broke the silence between the group. "I think Gervais just saved our lives." Scarlet replied. The ground began shaking again.


	3. Death's Order

The next day, Scarlet organized a picnic in the park. Only Brandon, Nicolette, and Gervais attended. No one said a word for a long time. Brandon took a sandwich and began munching on it. Scarlet was still upset about losing Kimona on the quake last night, but she still pushed herself to be happy for her friends that survive the quake . Nicolette grabbed a muffin and bit on it like a mouse. Piece-by-piece. Gervais sat there not saying a word. "Did you know that you are not the first person that received a premonition about people dying." Scarlet broke the silence. She offered Gervais a banana.

"What do you mean?" Nicolette interrogated.

"About a decade ago, there were a group of students that was saved by a guy seconds before their flight to Paris exploded. He saw what happened right before ithappens."

"That's a good thing. Fate gave us a second chance." Brandon said.

"No. After that. People started dying one-by-one on the order they were suppose to die on the explosion." Scarlet said slowly.

Everyone turned to Gervais. "I don't remember everything, you know?" he said.

"Everyone knows that, buddy." Brandon said.

"Just tell us the order you think." Scarlet said.

"Okay." Gervais paused for a moment. "Fiona died first, the Simon. Princess was killed and Brandon and Lance was crushed." Brandon swallowed a big bite of hissandwich. Gervais continued, "Then, Scarlet got her head crushed., Antonello was burned Kimona was electrecuted. Elliot was next and Nicolette and then it was me."

"Okay. So we gotta warn Fiona." Scarlet said.

"Why should we? She hates our guts!" Nicolette said. "It's the matter of life and death here, Nicki." Scarlet said, slowly raising her voice.

"You're out of luck. Fiona went to visit her cousin in Africa." Brandon said.

"Well, let's warn everyone, at least." Nicolette said, standing up.

"This is getting too serious. At least talk about something interesting like wrestling." Brandon jokingly suggested. Everyone else rolled their eyes, but Scarlet. "Oh, yay! Wrestling!" Scarlet cheered, clapping her hands adorably. Her wavy light brown hair bounced. Her accent made Brandon smile. Everyone else left Scarlet and Brandon talking about Disciplinarian and her infamous whip.


	4. A Walk to Remember

Gervais logged in to his computer account. He checked the date : March 5, 1989. 1989?_ I'm not even sure if computers were invented on that time_, Gervais thought. He changed the date to today's date. "That was really weird." he whispered. He went to his homepage and checked the news, as always, and it says that a man wrestled the world's biggest snake and was crushed to death. "He's really stupid." he said. Then, the phone rang. Gervais reached for the phone and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey. Gervais. I have a good news and a bad news."

"Uhh... May I know your name first?"

"Oh, it's Scarlet."

"Oh, hey Scarlet. Bad news first."

"Okay. So, many people we know witnesses a lot of people who have cheated death."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you know Simon and Dylan right?"

"Those people who once went to the zoo and the turtle they played with -"

"I don't wanna hear that part of the story. Okay? It's very very disturbing."

"Well, back to the news. What about them?"

"They have cheated death once."

"How?"

"You know the crash on McKinley Speedway a couple of years back?"

"Yeah. I've heard of it."

"They were there, but they ran out the door first when the first car killed a man."

"Wait, what?"

The phone started breaking up, and all Gervais can hear is a dial tone. Gervais put the phone down and heard a hiss. A hiss from the phone line. He bent down the check the wirings, nothing wrong. Where are the hissings coming from?

_**Somewhere in Africa...**_

Fiona knocked on the door. Not in a while, a boy opened a door. He is dressed in a dirty white polo shirt and a short. His shoes are all torn up. Fiona could see his toes sticking up. Fiona enteres, and saw her cousin up-front, holding a globe and her pointer. "Hello Fiona. Hey, class. Let us give Fiona a warm hello." The whole class stood up simultaneously, "Hello Fiona." the class said in harmony. Fiona gave them a fake smile and waved. Hibiscus excused herself. Then, the class started talking about snakes living everywhere in their country.

"What's up Fiona?" Hibiscus started.

"What's up? I thought you promised that once you reach a year here volunteering teaching those dirty ugly freaks, you would show me the forest and make me admire

Africa. You know how I love the outdoors so much?"

"Oh, yeah. Just give me a minute, and I'll dismiss the class." Hibiscus returned inside the classroom.

**_Somewhere in America..._**

Nicolette took a look on the order again. "So, if Fiona dies, then Simon is next right?" She looked towards Scarlet who was playing with a pillow. "Yes. But, if we intervene Fiona's death, then-" Gervais interrupted Scarlet, "How can we intervene her death if she's in Africa?" Nicolette let out a small smile. "Oh, yeah. You're right." Scarlet returned playing with her pillow.

**_Two hours later somewhere in Africa..._**

"This is a long walk!" Fiona complained as she adjust her cap. "You have been complaining for the past fifty miles. I know it's a long walk." Hibiscus replied. Every step they take, a crunch of leaves is heard. "So far, I don't see or hear any animals, here Hibby." Fiona said as she take out her wallet. "I know. Pretty weird. Maybe they got scared when they saw your snake-skin wallet." Hibiscus laughed on her own joke. Fiona looked at her and sat down next to a tree. "We're not gonna rest for a while!" Hibiscus said as she wipe a sweat off of her forehead. Fiona took a cigar off her backpack and lit it. Cigar smoke covered the placel. Hibiscus tried to fan them away, but failed. She coughed her way out. "You know, cigar smoke is never good." she yelled from a distance, far away from the smoke.

A hiss was heard. Thinking fast, Fiona stood up. "Did you hear that?" She yelled as she blow another set of secondhand smoke. "Hear what?" Hibiscus replied. Fiona walked towards the tree. Nothing. Just a grass, and a dead snake. "I guess I sat on a dead snake." she whispered to herself. Then, the snake moved and rapidly attacked Fiona. It wrapped its body on her neck, choking her. Fiona's veins in her sye started to redded with blood. Her face is as red as a red ripe apple. "What is going on there, Fioney?" Fiona tried to untangle the snake, but she failed. Hibiscus overcame the "away from smoke obsession" and went to see if Fiona is okay. Then, she saw Fiona's half body being swallowed whole by a giant python. Carefully, Hibiscus backed away cautiously and sprinted towards the city.


	5. Roast the Rabbits

Gervais walked down the store to buy meat for today's dinner. He spotted Simon and Dylan from a distant corner having a strong and loud conversation. He tiptoed closer to them and eavesdropped. Even from a close distance, Gervais yet can not understand a word Simon is saying. Everytime he is in a bad mood or angry, he tend to speak really fast and not understandable. What is he upset about now? Gervais asked himself.

"She was swallowed whole." Dylan said slowly as he try to keep the conversation loud and full of anger.

"How can she be swallowed by a snake? Huh? She's bigger than the snake, she can even step on the snake and kill it." Simon's voice aroused while he gripped his fist and ready to punch something.

"Fiona is dead, Simon. We cannot do anything about that besides mourn and get along together. She does not want us to break our friendship that was kept since the beginning of time." Dylan received a text. "Thank God." he whispered to himself as quiet as possible so Simon can't hear it.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, bud. I'm so sorry, again." Dylan walked away leaving the enraged Simon behind.

Simon turned the television on and turned to "The Animated Channel". He feels sorry for himself for still watching those kinds of movies. "Great. 'The Hare and His Friends' is on." Simon muttered to himself sarcastically. He hurried to the refrigerator and got himself a big paper plate of spaghetti and put it in the microwave. He put on 1:80, then accidentally added another zero. Now he set the timer is set to 18:00, without noticing it because he was distracted by the dancing bunnies and alligators. He sprinted down the sofa and jumped towards it.

**_Elsewhere..._**

Scarlet was coloring a zebra yellow and pink while Gervais is on Facebook. "Someone already died, and you two are distracted by some online social network and a coloring book?" Nicolette said as she try to take the book away from Scarlet. Scarlet tried to pull back. "So, any clues on how Fiona died?" Gervais nodded and was looking through someone's set of pictures. Then, a notification popped that a new news on Yahoo! was published. Gervais clicked on it. "What's that?" Scarlet said as she try to poke her eye with her finger. "Stop that Scarlet." Nicolette scolded her. "Do it! Facts say that it won't hurt you if you do it on purpose." Scarlet said as she poked her eye and giggled that most adorable giggle Nicolette has ever heard. Nicolette poked her eye and jumped. "Ow! That hurt!" Scarlet giggled. "Oh, and I forgot. Statistics also said that 80% of people would do it." Gervais rolled his eyes. "Okay, so the news basically said that Fiona was swallowed whole in Africa 180 miles from the city, so it will take a while for citizens and police officers to look and capture the snake that ater her." Scarlet started rolling on the ground and shaped her hands like a gun and started shooting Nicolette like an agent in action. "So, how would we know how Simon will die?" Nicolette asked. Another notification was sent to Gervais. "Heh. Another news." Gervais clicked it and began reading. Scarlet stood up and hid behind the couch and started aiming bombs at Nicolette. Nicolette signaled her to be quiet. Scarlet frowned, and aimed her "hand" gun on her temples and triggered it and she tumbles down. Nicolette giggled. "Oh, Scarlet. You are so childish in a very very very adorable way." Scarlet stood up and walked towards Gervais. "So, what's the new news?"

"It says that a man was arrested after setting eighteen bunnies on fire this afternoon." Gervais said. Scarlet started sobbing and sat down the sofa,

"Poor bunnies." Nicolette sat next to her and patted her back. Gervais left the room fast.

**_Simon's House..._**

Smoke filled the house, as Simon was laying on the couch asleep. The smoke detector triggered and woke up Simon. The smoke was too thick that Simon can't see the way he's going. He can see a big fire in the kitchen. Simon rushed down the kitchen to turn the fire out. He took the extinguisher and it was empty. He took a handful of water off the sink and whisk it on the burning mircrowave. He returned back to the sink to get another handful and threw it on the fire. It's not helping. Then, the microwave widen and it was about to explode. Simon sprinted towards the door, when Gervais tackled him down and they both landed under the table when the microwave exploded and started a big fire. "You saved my life, Gervais" Simon said as they slowly go out the back door, which was not surrounded by fire.


	6. Cracking the Clues

Scarlet hosted a lunch party, and this time everyone Simon and Dylan attended. Elliot and Diana are still unheard after that night. Scarlet all baked them cookies and cupcakes. Everyone took one of each and began munching. "Don't you just love it when people munch at the same time?" Scarlet said. Gervais started the discussion, "Okay. For the serious part. I think I know how death gives us clues. On the day Fiona died, my computer reminded me that that day was March 1989, which was the year of the earth snake. Then, later that day, she was swallowed by a snake on a forest." Everyone seemed to be listening except Brandon who was finishing his cupcake. "Then, yesterday, I read about bunnies being burned alive, then before Simon was 'supposedly' killed, he was watching..." Gervais looked at Simon. Simon was embarassed to answer but went on. "I was watching 'The Hare and His Friends'." No one even snickered and all heads turned toward Gervais. "So, the movie he was watching was about rabbits. My hypothesis is Simon was born in 1987, which is the year of the fire hare. Right Simon?" Gervais looked at Simon again. "Yes. I was born on January 18, 1987." Scarlet gasped. "So, we all must know our zodiacs and their exact elements because death will be using that for our deaths." Gervais paused to get a pile of scratch papers from his pocket and handed them to each and everyone. "Write your name down and your birthday, and I will tell you your zodiac element." Gervais passed down some pens.

**_Minutes later..._**

Everyone gave their papers to Gervais and he took a peek on all of them and began reading them aloud. "Scarlet Greene was born on October 4, 1984 and therefore she is the year of the wood rat." Everyone turned to Scarlet. "Better stay away from woods and rats," Nicolette warned her. "Brandon Tyler. You were born on Christmas day 1986, so therefore you were born on the year of the fire tiger." Brandon scoffed. "How do you memorize all these stuff, man?" he asked as he grab another cookie. "I guess the daily zodiac reading finally paid off." Nicolette said. Everyone laughed. "Continuing on. Dylan Gold, you were born on May 30, 1983, so you are they year of the water pig. Better stay away from water." Dylan nodded. "Nicolette Selena. You were born on June 18, 1988. We have the same zodiac element. Earth dragon. So, for the rest of the survivors, we just have to warn them, the moment we see them. Understand?" Gervais finished off and grabbed a cupcake when one of the light bulb ignited. Everyone turned around and looked at Gervais. "Is that suppose to be a clue?" Brandon asked him. "I doubt that. There's no electric zodiac," Gervais said. Dylan stood up and asked, "Anyone heard about the goat joke?" Scarlet stood up and began cheering. "A joke! YAY!" she accidentally spilled Simon's water to the floor. "Yay! Something to clean!" Scarlet said as she waltz to the kitchen to get a mop. "What's wrong with Scarlet?" Simon asked. "No one knows." Nicolette replied.


	7. Princess and Her 'Bright' Future

**_Somewhere in Las Vegas..._**

"C'mon. Just let me play on the lobby. Please." Princess annoyed her sister as she pull one of her sleeves down. "No. You are not allowed to play on the lobby. I'm sorry." Diana replied with her sorry eyes. Princess let go and went to a corner and started to pout. "I took a bath as you told me. See? My hair is still wet." Princess showerd Diana her wet hair. Diana walked towards the bed and got her phone. "Come on. I'll go with you." Princess smiled a smile that reached her ears and started clapping. "You are the best big sister ever. I love you so much" Princess hugged Diana. Princess ran towards the elevator and clicked the down arrow button. Diana catched up. Princess continued clicking on the button. "Princess, don't press it a hundred eighty times, because it is going to ignite and kill everyone here." Diana joked as Princess stopped clicking. The elevator bell rang signaling that the elevator is coming. The door opened diagonally and Princess stared in awe. Diana slightly pushed Princess in the elevator and Princess kept her eyes locked on the doors. Then, Diana screamed as she found a goat standing right next to her. "Leave it alone and don't tell anyone, because they're just going to hurt him, and he does not mean any harm to us." Princess told Diana. Diana nodded as she stepped away the goat slowly.

**_Somewhere in California..._**

Gervais sat down the couch as he look for articles about flight 180. Scarlet was on the kitchen table starting to color a giant mouse magenta. Nicolette entered the kitchen to take another glass of juice and looked over Scarlet's shoulder. "Why magenta?" Nicolette asked as she pour the carton of juice towards her glass. "Because it's a close color to scarlet." Nicolette rolled her eyes and went towards Gervais. Scarlet began giggling. "So, any new foundings Mr. Zodiac Scientist?" Nicolette joked. Gervais was still concentrating on the site he found about flight 180.

**_Somewhere in Las Vegas..._**

The children in the play area was running around and getting ready to play hide-and-seek. Diana left Princess hiding behind the plastic slide to go to the restroom. The counting began 20 ... 19 ... 18 ... 17 ... The kid counting covered his eyes as he lean his face against the wall. Princess switched places. She went out the play room without the guards noticing and ran towards one of the worker's corner. Princess went inside the room and hid next to the voltage room. Princess heard footsteps and she rapidly went inside the voltage room that marks 1800 volts, with her hair still wet. She looked around the room, as she think about where to hide. She found a huge box on the back and tried to go there when the goat made a "myeh" sound. Princess jumped back and tripped towards the running wires and started electrecuting her. The poor 8-year-old tried to speak but the high volts keep her from making a sound. Then, out in an instant, she bursted on fire and started running around, crying as loud as she could after being electrecuted almost near her death. Then, she found the goat and hugged him, asking for help. The goat was caught on fire, running around bumping on every single thing it sees just to put out those fire. Princess tumbled down the ground, rolling hoping to stop the fire. She kept crying. Her skin is being roasted. Then, the goat leapt towards the wires and it sparked. The little girl held on the goat's leg and the wire electrecuted the goat and the little girl and led them to their deaths. The fire will soon turned the goat and Princess to ashes.

**_Two hours later somewhere in California..._**

"Hey. Guys!" Gervais called. "Guys! You know Princess right? Diana's little sister? Death took her." He finished off as he closed his laptop. Nicolette moved towards Gervais, "Doesn't death have any mercy? I mean, she's a little girl. There's still a very bright future ahead of her. I can't believe someone as innocent as Princess will be taken so early." Nicolette started her speech. Scarlet interrupted. "So, how did Princess die?" Gervais made the "I don't know" sign with his eyes. "I think I know." Scarlet showed her colored picture to Gervais. It was a picture of a goat that was colored half yellow and half blue. "How does that have to do with her death?" Gervais thought for a moment. "Maybe Princess was struck by a lightning as she was swimming?" Nicolette sat down. "You're close. Maybe she was electrecuted to death."

"So, after Princess, then, who's next?" Scarlet asked as she turned a page, and started coloring a swan orange. Gervais and Nicolette looked at each other. "Is it Brandon?"


	8. A Wolf's Beautiful Sleep

Brandon was washing his dad's car, thinking about when he is going to own his own car. He likes old-class, and vintage cars. He thinks it is unique and original like his dad's car. His dad's car was given by his dad when he graduated high school, and Brandon has already graduated from high school, yet he still doesn't own a car, even a credit card. Then, his dad went out the door and thanked him for washing it. Brandon looked at the work he had finished and saw that the car was still looking brand new even it was used for already about thirty years. "Thank you so much son. Since you always borrow this car and clean it for me, I think I might as well give it to you." His dad tossed him the key. Brandon's eyes was filled with happiness. He doesn't know how to express his thankness to his dad. His dad motioned him to get in the car. "Go ahead. Give it a spin." Brandon hopped in and turned it on. His dad smiled. "Take good car of my sunbeam tiger." Then, the car's wheels rolled. I think I might have to go to Alyssa's house, Brandon thought. He gave his car a pat. "Can you handle a two-hour drive, buddy?" He smiled and continued driving.

**_Elsewhere..._**

"So, Brandon was born on the year of the fire tiger. He should avoid stuff that revolves on tigers. Warn him that." Gervais said as he walked in circles. Nicolette was holding her cellphone nervously. "I kept contacting him, but he is not answering it." Gervais looked at Scarlet. "What are the clues?" he asked. Scarlet showed him her colored picture. Gervais rolled his eyes. "How is that going to help?"

"Well, that's what I drew."

"Brandon was born on the year of the tiger. Why did you color a black wolf?"

"I don't know. Maybe this picture clue thing does not work." Scarlet ripped the paper out and threw it in the trash can. The next drawing she has to color was a giant mushroom. She cheered. "Yay! I have to color this mushroom green. You know? Green? Mushroom?" Scarlet turned to Nicolette.

"I don't get what you're saying." Nicolette asked.

"Remember that day on the beach, when that one kid gave me this mushroom plushie and you-" Nicolette interrupted Scarlet.

"Didn't we agree to not talk about that anymore? That was lame and humiliating! I can't believe I would do something like that!" Nicolette was covering her reddening face.

"Fine, but I still can't believe how much people was cheering for you." Scarlet laughed and started to color the mushroom. Gervais looked at the two girls. "What is going on?" he asked confusingly.

Gervais turned the TV on and "The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl" was up. "Hey. Do you guys know that wolf guy from 'Twilight'?" Gervais asked looking up the two girls. "Yeah, why?" Nicolette asked. Gervais turned to the TV and said, "Well, he's in this movie when he was so young." Nicolette rolled her eyes again and ignored Gervais. Scarlet cheered. "Yay! The mushroom is halfway colored!"

**_At the road..._**

Brandon turned the music up. "This trip could use a little more flame. "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston was playing. Brandon moved his head with the beat. He grabbed the water bottle from the seat next to them, but it rolled down. He stopped the car to pick it up, and drank it. Brandon restarted the car. "This is going to be a good life." he whispered to himself. He adjusted the front mirror and looked up and saw a black wolf crossing the road and almost hit it. Brandon made a sharp left turn and hurriedly fell down the steep cliff. Brandon screamed with all his might as he try to unbuckle his seatbelt and jump off the car as soon as possible. The wolf sat down on the middle of the road, while Brandon is trying to get off, but he failed. The car landed and let out a huge explosion. The wolf lay down and started to sleep. The echo of the fire crackling can be heard. Now, the wolf is ready for a beautiful sleep.


	9. A Side Order of McDeath!

Simon entered Dylan's entertainment room. "Pretty rocking place, Donald." Dylan grinned. "Yeah. It only took me eleven months of working to ge this room and a billiard set. Simon's eyes fixed on the table. "I have never played this game before." "Well, go play with it while I go outside to buy us some drinks." Dylan closed the door and left. Simon picked up a cue stick and set up the game. He picked up the billiard balls and put them inside the rack messingly. Then, he took it away and started the game. Simon took a step back and is ready to hit the black ball when he accidentally hit the standing lamp. "Too close?" he said to himself. He tried to hit the black ball with the cue stick but failed. So, he grabbed it and rolled it down the pile of balls and hit it. Threee balls jumped away the table. One ball hit the vase next to table and gave it a huge _thump_ as it landed on the ground. Pieces jumped everwhere and one flew right next to Simon's head, causing him to tumble backwards and hit the lamp. The lamp fell and ignited a little. Simon stayed on his place for a couple more seconds and he stood up. "Such a mess." He took the lamp and put it on one corner. Then, he grabbed the three ball and put it on the table. Then, he saw the numbers. His eyes was filled with terror. The numbers were 10, 9, and 2. "That is product of 180." Simon backed away slowly and ran outside the room as he hit Dylan's shoulder and made him drop the wine to the floor.

_**At Scarlet's House...**_

It was early morning. The birds were chirping. The warm ray of the sun burned Scarlet's right cheek and woke her up. Her head looked around the room and saw her finished pineapple colored picture. Then, out of nowhere, she remembered something. She screamed that made Nicolette jump off her seat. "What's the matter Scarlet?" Nicolette asked while Gervais is sound asleep on the couch. "Today is Antonello's birthday. October 18?" Scarlet hurried outside and got on her car. "Scarlet!" Nicolette called. "Where are you going?" Scarlet opened the window and yelled, "At the bakery. I promised him a chocolate cake." The car started and Scarlet drove away. Nicolette closed the front door. "Heh. Today's Simon's first day." Nicolette said to herself. She grabbed her phone and dialed Simon's number. The voicemail was played. Nicolette left a message, "Hey, Simon. Just calling you to say good luck on your first day." Nicolette closed her phone.

**_Ten minutes later in a McDonald Store..._**

Simon entered the brand new McDonald store. It was brand new. Spotless. The manager greeted him and escorted him to the kitchen. "So, this is one of the biggest frying table a McDonald store have. We designed it as one volunteer worker have asked." Simon surveyed the table. "Nice touch." he said. Then, the manager showed Simon the cooking stove a couple of feet away the frying table. You'll know how to use it when Trixi arrives." Simon nodded. "So, good luck. Go look around, as I make a business call in my office." the manager left Simon in the kitchen as he takes a look on one of the gas bottle next to the frying table. "Weird." he returns the bottle where he took it. The store door flung open, and a woman was on sight. She wore a typical McDonald's uniform with her brown hair braided on the back. She had a preety brown eyes with long eyelash. Her natural skin color glows under the sun. "You must be the new worker," she said. "Have the manager showed you around?" Simon drooled a little and immediately wiped it off. "Yes, he did." Trixi smiled. "Great, but he told me to show you how the stove works." she walked towards Simon and turned the stove on.

**Twenty minutes later in Scarlet's house...**

Gervais woke up and stretched. Nicolette was turning the TV on and greeted Gervais a good morning. Gervais yawned it out. "Where's Scarlet?" he asked. Nicolette changed the channel. "Went to buy a cake." Gervais stood up and went to get a glass of water. "You know, we are not doing anything to save our friends. We just sit here like lazy butt-heads." Nicolette said. Gervais finished drinking the last drop of water in his glass. "Yes, we do. We figure clues out and warn them. If they don't follow us, it's their choice." he walked towards the sink and suddenly slips. Nicolette stood up in alarm. "Are you okay?" Gervais stood up and looked on the floor for any slippery substance. "I guess I spilled a drop of water." he said as he put his glass of water on the sink.

**_In the McDonald's Store..._**

The store opens in fifteen minutes. Simon turned the frying table on about ten minutes ago, making sure it is hot enough to fry the first burger fast. Trixi entered the kitchen. "Guess what I brought?" Simon turned around. "What?" Trixi opened his bag and a small bunny popped its head out. Simon's eyes widened. His heart began thumping. "What's wrong? Don't you think Fressy is cute?" Fressy hopped around and accidentally spilled the oil. "Dang it! I'll clean it." Trixi said, but Simon stopped her. "I'll do it. Just go get ready before the store opens." Trixi smiled and took Fressy. She pointed on the stove. "Be sure to turn that off when not needed. I'm gonna go in my car and put Fressy in there." Simon nodded. Trixi went outside and closed the door. It locked by itself. Simon rolled his eyes. "What kind of fast food has their doors automatically locks?" he whispered. He went to get a mop from the storage room and headed to the spill. Then, he accidentally slipped on the oil and the right side of his face landed on the running frying table. His fast stuck to the table. He screamed in agony as he try to turn the table off. He tries to reach it, but he can't. He tries to get out of the burning table nut won't. He screamed and screamed. The fire is eating up the right side of his face. He reached for anything abouve him that might help. Nothing. He reached on his right side and accidentally thumped the gas bottle over. He ignored it. The kitched was filled with the smell of Simon's burning flesh. He's face was being deeply fryed. The bottle rolled over the running stove and was caught on fire, causing a kitchen explosion. Trixi arrived at the door and knocked. She noticed the kitchen burning and Simon still being fryed to death. he pounded on the door and yells Simon's name. She took her phone out and dialed 9-1- 1. The fire caught on Simon's shirt and slowley burns his body. He yelled in pain. The table halfway burned the right side of this face. Bravely, he pulled his face out of the table. Parts of his face were still stuck on the table. Trixi covered her eyes and screamed in disgust as she saw Simon's muscles on his face. Simon screamed in pain as his whole body was on fire. He went towards the door and pounded for help. Trixi turned around and cried. Simon yelled and yelled for help, yet Trixi was still crying in disgust and ignored him. Then, Simon slowly fell down to his knees and the right part of his face wiped on the glass door, leaving a trail of blood. Trixi turned around and screamed, a never ending scream.


	10. Peck One Out

Nicolette changed the channel. Nothing was on except for a _Tom and Jerry_ episode called "The Cat Concerto", where Jerry was messing Tom's piano. Nicolette stayed on that channel. Gervais sat on the table and looked at some of Scarlet's colored pictures. _None of them are signs of an upcoming death_, Gervais thought. He proceeded to his laptop and a news notification popped. He clicked it. The title was "Man Fryed to Death in a Local McDonald Store". Gervais clicked on it and read on. Nicolette looked at him in curiousity. "Any news?" Gervais looked up. "Simon just died." Nicolette covered her mouth and gasped. "It means that Scarlet is next!" she hurried outside as Gervais calls for her to return. Nicolette turned her car on and sped out as Gervais chased her, yelling her to stop. "You can't cheat death!" Gervais yelled. One of the neighbors looked at him in a weird way. Gervais walked awkwardly towards Scarlet's house and logged in on Facebook. Nicolette was driving as fast as the speed limit goes. I gotta save Scarlet, she kept reminding herself. Nicolette got her phone and dialed Elliot's number. Elliot answered.

"Hello?"

"Elliot. Do you know the nearest bakery?" There was a short silence.

"Nicolette?"

"Yes, I am. Where is the nearest bakery to your house?"

"Uh.. The one in Bally Avenue. Why?"

"Scarlet is in danger. Can you go there and make sure she's okay?"

"I'm on it." Elliot clicked off, and Nicolette kept driving.

Elliot took his jacket from his drawer and called his brother. "We're leaving." He dragged his brother up and sprinted towards his car. His brother want to let go and return to his truck game, but Elliot won't let him. Antonello cried, and Elliot slapped him on the back of his head and told him to shut up. Elliot started the car and sped out. Nicolette is getting closer to Elliot's apartment when she noticed Scarlet from a distance, waiting to cross the road. There was a huge wooden piano getting pulled up to an apartment right above where she was standing. Nicolette drove faster as she saw the rope that was carrying the piana started to loosen up. She stopped the car, jumped ou, and sprinted towards Scarlet. The rope started to loose fast and the piana fell. Scarlet doesn't notice that a large piano is going to crush her. No one around seems to notice it too. Nicolette sprinted faster and the piano is going to hit the ground anytime soon. Then, people started to see it, gasping. One nearby person pointed towards the piano and yelled Scarlet to move. Scarlet looked up and sees the piano. She couldn't move. She want's to scream but can't. The piano is now near. A couple of feet away, going down towards Scarlet. Nicolette tackled Scarlet out of the way with full force just as the piano hit the ground. The girls rolled away, and the crowd cheered for the heroic action Nicolette did. "Are you okay?" Nicolette asked as she helped Scarlet get up. Scarlet nodded as she sees her cake crushed by the piano. She squeeked. "It was suppose to be you being crushed by the piano, now the cake was crushed." Nicolette comforted Scarlet, which it didn't help. "Thank you, Nicki." Scarlet hugged Nicolette. They both sat down the bench and the bench sightly broke in half. Scarlet and Nicolette stood up immendiately. Scarlet smiled at Nicolette and asked her to eat with her in a chinese restaurant. Nicolette nodded. The two girls walked towards the restaurant and ordered a breakfast.

**_Elsewhere..._**

Elliot was driving towards the bakery. A couple of miles left. Antonello kept crying. "Get out of the way you chicken truck!" Elliot yelled at the truck filled with chicken. The back of the huge truck has many cages of chicken piled together in individual wooden cage. Almost all of them are roosters. Elliot tried to overtake the truck in full speed, but the truck made a U-turn. Elliot hit the truck and it fell down, causing many chicken to go crazy around the place. Elliot's car was torn into pieces and Antonello was thrown away from the car, breaking the windshield and slamming his head on the truck. Elliot sat there, unconscious. The roosters, then, pileda round Antonello, pecking his body. One rooster pecked his skin and began eating it. Many roosters were fighting over Antonello's eyes. The were having a pecking contest. Poking the eye one-by-one, until they finish it. Then, one rooster pecked the other eye out and ran away from the group, eating Antonello's eye by itself.


	11. Scarlet and the Prank

Nicolette munched on the orange chicken, as Scarlet was finishing eating her teriyaki chicken. "Thank you again for saving my life, Nicolette. I can never thank you." Scarlet said as she smiled showing the cutest dimples Nicolette had ever seen. "It's okay. Being your friend is enough." Scarlet took another bite of her chicken. "I thought I was suppose to die by a wood rat. I didn't see any rats there." Nicolette stopped sipping her drink. "You've got a point." she reached for her phone in her pocket and remembered she left it in her car. "Maybe this whole zodiac thing doesn't work after all." Nicolette said. Nicolette heard people chattering behind her. It was about the incident that happened just a while ago.

"That was a close one." One woman said.

"Yeah, and that piano was suppose to be for Mrs. Honore in apartment 18."

"Mrs. Honore? The one owning those pet mice?"

"Yeah."

Nicolette's eyes widened as she she stopped listening to the conversation. "What happened?" Nicolette looked at Scarlet. "The piano was suppose to be for a lady who owns many mice."

**_Scarlet's house..._**

"Another news notification?" Gervais said as he groaned and clicked the link. The title of the news article says "180 Roosters Kill Child". Gervais clicked and read on. "Heh. Antonello's dead, huh?" He closed his laptop and went to get food from the refrigerator. He slowly shooked the fridge that it made a box of books fell on the ground. He picked it up and took a look. The books were for Scarlet's woodshop class. The books were talking about woods and the dangers of it. Gervais felt a shudder.

**_At the restaurant..._**

Scarlet finished her drink. "Well, I have to go buy woods for my woodshop project. Wanna come with?" Nicolette wiped her hands with napkin and took out her wallet and left a tip. Scarlet didn't let her, and told her that it was her treat. Nicolette insisted, but Scarlet still didn't let her. They both went out of the restaurant, keeping watch of the clues. "The hardware store is next to us." Scarlet said and headed towards it. When, Scarlet entered the shop, she heard someone laughing, and someone scolding. It was a teenager being scolded by one of the workers. Nicolette asked where the restroom was and headed towards it. She felt that her stomach would burst anytime. She enters the restroom and saw a rat. She disgustedly kicked it away.

Scarlet looked around and saw the teen taking a very huge screw shank and rink shank with barb all over it. She followed him. Then, the boy took the bench and hammered the nails upside down, making the pointy part visible. One of the workers caught him on sight and kicked him out. Scarlet giggled a little. "That was so entertaining." she said. She saw the perfect wood and went towards it. She stood in-front of the bench the teen was playing with. Nicolette went out of the restroom and began looking for Scarlet. She overheard the workers talking about the boy painting the walls and opening the oils and spilling them, and that she had to mop everything and chase him. Nicolette went on the back of the store, and began looking for Scarlet. Row per row.

Meanwhile, Scarlet was trying to reach for the wood, and slightly slipped on the oil. She held on the shelves which shook violently. "These are unstable shelves." Scarlet whispered. She got a hold on the wood of her liking and got it. She turned around to go to the counter when she heards a squeek on the side of her ear. She ignored it. Then, she felt a ball of itchy hair on her neck and looked at it. She saw the rat. One of the biggest rat she had ever seen. She tried to make it go away. She slapped it, but it won't get out. She went around in circles, and suddenly slipped on the oil and her chin landed on the nails, that the teenage boy hammered, piercing her chin and tongue together. Painfully, she tried to lift her head up, but can't. Blood were gushing out of her jaw. The two nails were really stuck on her jawbone, and almost impossible for it to be separated from her. Then, with full force, she lift her head up, pushing the bench down. The bench suddenly snapped in half and the nail dragged her jawbone down with the snapped bench. Painfully, she let out a scream that no one seemed to hear. She swam on the lake of her blood. She crawled and asked for help. Then, she grabbed on of the shelves to help her stand up, and the shelves shook. Scarlet fell down because of the pain she is feeling. Then, the boxes on top of the shelves started to rumble and one big box fell. It fell towards the agonizing Scarlet. Poor Scarlet has no one helping her. Then, the box landed on her neck, snapping it. Blood flew everywhere. The box was covered in blood, but one spot. The price tag was spotless. No blood stain is seen. The price tag was as white as ever. The box of tools that killed her costed $180.


	12. Elliot and His Guilt

A crowd of people gathered around Scarlet's corpse. Police sirens lingered throughout the whole hardware store. Nicolette wondered what was going on. She sprinted towards the crowd, and saw Scarlet's lifeless body. Her head is almost disconnected from her spine. Her eyes staring at Nicolette, asking for help. Nicolette can hear countless people chattering. "Oh, my god." "Poor kid." "This is just brutal." "Whoever did this has no heart." Nicolette didn't shed a tear. The anger in her body didn't let her. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called Gervais. Her hand was shaking and almost dropped the phone. Gervais answered it.

"Hello?" Gervais started.

"Scarlet just bit the dust." Nicolette said as she wept one upcoming tear from her eye.

"Okay. Well, Elliot's next." Gervais said with the tone of not hearing the news.

"Don't you care about Scarlet? She died! We can no longer talk and care about her." Nicolette said with her voice getting higher. One tear fell down her eye.

"What do you want me to do?" Gervais said with the same tone.

"At least care about her."

"Fine. Fine." Gervais clicked off, and went to Scarlet's room. He took a look around. Nothing seems to hit him to made him realize that Scarlet is dead. Right now, his heart is as solid as a rock. He locked the door and sat on one corner. "Nothing is going to happen to me if I don't do anything." he whispered. Then, a breeze filled the room, and knocked a small flag over and fell onto Gervais. It was an American flag. Gervais tossed it towards Scarlet's bed, and closed his eyes. He can hear his neighbors chat. "Tomorrow is the horse racing thing." "I know, and I heard it will be their 180th one, so it should be good." Gervais ignored them, and let his eyes rest.

**_In Elliot's apartment..._**

Elliot crunched his fist. Anger filled his body. His looked at his shirt and saw that it was an advertisment of the 180th horse race. Elliot rolled his eyes. He looked out the window and saw the ground far below. He thought twice. "Should I?" he keeps asking himself. She stepped back a couple of times and sprinted towards the window, but stopped halfway. He walked back again, now further. He sprinted one more time, and again stopped in-front of the window. "It was fault that killed my brother." he reminded himself. "I don't deserve to live then." he sprinted on the farthest end of the apartment floor. He took a deep breath. Without hesistating, he sprinted his fastest and jumped from the window. He spread his arms wide as he want to hit the ground. The air blew and he was slightly moved to the right. Now, he is on-top of a flag pole. His eyes widened. He tried to make the wind move him sideways, but failed. He kept falling down to his final destination : the flag pole. Getting nearer and nearer, Elliot kept trying to move sideways, but still failed. Now, his time came. He is a couple of feet away from the pole. He closed this eyes and wished this to be over. Then, the pole impaled his stomach. He felt a very sudden and painful sensation. He couldn't move. He can saw many people gathering around him, but with a blur. He tried to speak, "Help." but a low hoarse voice went out. Then, Elliot closed his eyes, and never woke up again.


	13. Death Will Be Coming For Us

**_Four months later..._**

"I say too bad for Elliot dying on his birthday." Magenta said as she go through her purse.

"I know, and to the people who will never taste the old life." Natasha replied.

Gervais put his arms around Magenta and Natasha. "Hey. Let's not feel bad about those people. It's been four months, and we're on a field trip to an amusement park. Can we not talk about this?" Nicolette caught up.

"Did I miss anything?" she said.

"Nothing really," Magenta said.

Natasha stopped and the whole group looked towards her. Natasha pointed to a ride. "That's the new ride on this park. It's called 'The Pendulum'." Nicolette walked clsed to her and walked with Natasha. "What does it do?" she asked. Without taking a breath, Natasha replied, "It works like a pendulum. It sways back and forth in a 180 degree angle. It opened about a week ago." Nicolette smiled. "We should totally try it." Magenta stepped in, "I'm in," she looked a Gervais. "You?" Gervais mouthed a 'no' as he move his head. The three girls headed for the line. Nicolette pointed, "Look. There is no one in line." The three girls sprinted towards the line. Gervais watched as the last group exit the ride. He saw the three girls sit across from each other and heard Natasha speak, "We should sit across from each other to see our screaming faces." Gervais's stomach growled. He had been wanting to go to the restroom for two hours, but he held it. Now, his stomach is telling him to go to the restroom, but he ignored it. Then, after the workers checked their safety, the ride began swaying. Slow at first, then it went faster and higher. Gervais can hear people screaming in laughter. Magenta sat down with a scared look. Then, the ride hit 180 degrees. A bolt was lose, and the whole ride twisted a little. Another bolt was lose. The ride twisted some more.

People began screaming, but the workers are busy chatting, thinking it maight be the screaming from the ride. Then, one side of the ride was thrown away. The workers turned around with a scared look. Magenta's side was, then, thrown away. Next was Natasha. Nicolette screamed on-top of her lungs, when she heard wires snapping on her side. Then, her side was thrown away. Nicolette screamed as she flew towards a roller coaster track and hit her back. She stayed there for a while, as her back hurt when she move. Gervais waved and asked if she was okay. Nicolette nodded. Then, Gervais told her that he is going to the bathroom. Nicolette yelled, "Don't leave me right now!" Gervais stopped and yelled back, "I have to." and he walked away towards the restroom. The tracks moved violently. Nicolette held on tight. She looked around and saw the sign of the roller coaster. "Dragonaire : The Fastest Earth Dragon Ride in the Country". Her heart began to race and she can hear the wheels getting nearer. She looked around and saw the car gatting nearer. People on the ride screamed and pointed. The car approached her faster, but the ride didn't stop. Nicolette screamed her final scream as the car crushed her. Blood gushed everywhere to the riders as they saw a girl getting crushed right before their eyes. Gervais returned back and saw Nicolette's crushed body. "It opened a week ago." Natasha finished her sentence. A sweat dropped from Gervais's forehead. Nicolette smiled, "We should totally try it." Magenta stepped in, "I'm in." she looked at Gervais, "You?" Gervais sweated more. His heart began thumping. "Geez. It's the middle of winter. Why are you sweating? I'm freezing right now." Natasha laughed. "Don't ride the ride. The bolts are lose and you all are going to die." Gervais said. Nicolette didn't say a thing. "Oh, boo hoo. Nonsense." Natasha said. "Just tell us you're scared." Magenta added. Nicolette stood next to Gervais. "Believe him. Let's ride the next one." Magenta rolled her eyes and watched the ride. The workers checked their safety and gave it a thumbs up. "See. They have those safety stuff. We're totally fine." Natasha told Gervais. The ride began moving. "Look, the line is getting long and we're missing the fun!" Magenta added. Then, in an instant, people were flying everywhere. Magenta and Natasha frozed in terror as they see people being thrown around. They looked at Gervais, "What is going on?" Natasha said. Gervais was quiet. He looked at Nicolette and she nodded. "Death will be coming for us." Gervais finally answered.


	14. Welcome to Hell

The car continued running, "We've been driving for more than three hours, but you have never told me where we are going." Nicolette said. Gervais locked his eyes on the road. "We're here." He stopped the car and let Nicolette out first, and then him. They entered the door. It was locked. Nicolette looked around and saw a door attached to the ground. "Hey, look." Gervais turned to Nicolette. "I guess I found a way to go in here," Nicolette opened the door widely and went inside. Gervais followed her. Nicolette landed on a coffin and slightly freaked out, and slipped down. Gervais jumped towards her. "Why is there a coffin here? Where are we?" Nicolette asked as she slowly got up. Gervais ignored her and walked slowly, analyzing every material he sees. "This is so disgusting." Nicolette said as feel one of the coffin which looked like it was used. Gervais encountered a door. "Dang it. It's locked again." He tried to unbuckle the chains, but failed. Nicolette took her hairpin and inserted it on the lock. It opened. "Wow. I have never thought a hairpin can do that." Gervais pushed the door and walked towards the crackling fire. Nicolette followed him. He heard some whispers. They stopped and listened closely, but the voices are too hoarse and too deep to be understood. They walked towards it and saw a black man talking.

Nicolette gasped and Gervais was frozen in place. All their friends gathered around him. They were all alive and well. Scarlet, Simon, Fiona, Princess, Elliot, Antonello. Then, the black one turned to them. Nicolette and Gervais took a step back. "Why are you here, Gervais and Nicolette?" the black man started. "It's not your time yet." Nicolette tried to speak but can't. "Are-are-are you death?" Gervais asked as his voice shook in fright. "No. I am not death, nor in-contact with him." Nicolette's eyes still widened in shock. "Then, why do you have our friends?" Gervais asked. The black man smiled. "You wanna know?" Both nodded. "Just take a step closer. Gervais looked at Nicolette and she nodded, and both of them took a step simultaneously, then the fire grew and roared. Gervais and Nicolette ducked and covered themselves. The black man smiled. "Welcome to hell."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my fan fiction and I hope you like it. I know it is not the best, but I am still "in-training" in writing. So, if you don't mind, can you post a review of this fan-fiction either on the Facebook page of this story or here. Either way is fine.<p>

Rating (Out of 100%) :

Favorite Character :

Least Favorite Character :

Favorite Death :

Least Favorite Death :

What I like about your story :

What I didn't like about your story :

Review/Comments/Suggestions :


End file.
